


I Saw Mommy Kissing Supergirl

by TheLianKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Little Carter, Married Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLianKing/pseuds/TheLianKing
Summary: Young Carter Grant sneaks out of bed in the hopes of seeing Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. What he finds is not what he expected at all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this idea has been floating around my brain for quite a while. Just a little Christmas one-shot to spread some holiday cheer!  
> Also, I am aware that there is another fic here in this fandom with the same title, but I assure you they are both totally different. And the title was kind of unavoidable considering it was all inspired by the song itself.  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy! I know I'm a day late but, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

It was the sound of sleigh bells that had startled him out of his unrestful sleep. And just in time too. 

He'd been so close to fully succumbing to the day's exhaustion and would've ended up missing his chance, and all of his hard work in trying to stay up late would have been for nothing. 

Carter sat up from his race car bed and focused all his hearing on any little noise that came from beyond his bedroom door. He had to be sure he heard correctly before sneaking down prematurely and accidentally sending Santa away. Not to mention the likelihood of not getting the Star Wars lego set he had asked for in his letter. 

No, he had to be sure.

It took all the power he had to strain his ears and listen out for any sound he could possibly hear. He was almost certain he had heard correctly. 

The sound of sleigh bells chiming in the distance. It was definitely not his imagination. Nope, not his imagination at all. Sure, he was already tired and worn out from the day's activities. 

Spending almost the entire afternoon decorating their tree with colorful ornaments and bright Christmas lights. And then helping mommy bake a variety of cookies to leave out for Santa to eat. The cookies ranging from chocolate chip, to oatmeal raisin (momma’s least favorite), vanilla with marshmallow, chocolate with M&Ms (mommy’s idea), butter pecan, gingerbread, and even snicker doodles. 

So yes, he had a long day. 

Probably didn't help that he was also already coming down from his sugar high, thanks to the steaming cup of hot chocolate mommy had let him have right after dinner. But that certainly didn't mean his subconscious mind had him hearing things that weren't actually there. No, it had to be him! It had to be!

It was only a second later when his ears were able to pick up the barely audible sound of laughter, immediately sending a wave of adrenaline and excitement through his entire body. It wasn't exactly the jolly "Ho! Ho! Ho!" he had been expecting, but it was more than enough for him to confirm the obvious: Saint Nicholas himself has finally made the stop to his home to deliver presents!

And Carter wanted nothing more than to catch a glimpse of the man in red. To finally see him with his own two eyes. 

This was it. This was his golden moment. The night he has been preparing for almost all year. 

If only he could tell his mommies about it. They'd be so proud of him for doing what no one else has ever been able to do. What so many kids have tried and failed to do for such a long time. But he had to keep his secret. Mommy would never let him stay up long after bedtime. No matter how important it was. 

Hopefully she won't be too mad about it once he tells her all about his meeting with Santa. She could even write about it in her newspaper! Tell the whole world about his encounter with the man who has spread so much joy and toys to all the little kids around the world. Carter will be famous, and mommy will be so happy about getting her newspaper to sell that she won't even remember he stayed up late. It was the perfect plan!

Not wanting to waste another precious second, Carter tossed his blanket aside and slid out of bed, making sure not to forget to reach out across his pillow to grab Pooh bear, his right hand man for tonight's operation.

With his stuffed companion held firmly against his little arms, Carter quickly shoved his feet into his slippers and tiptoed across the room. He was happy that he listened to momma and cleaned his room that day, making sure there was no toys left wondering around the floor. Easier for him to navigate given that his only source of light was the Spongebob nightlight aunty Alex had gotten him for his birthday.

He reached his hand for the door and slowly turned the knob, only opening it wide enough to take a quick peek out into the dark hallway.

Everything was almost completely quiet, save for the sound of footsteps coming from below the staircase. The shuffling of feet and the sound of murmuring voices sent the young boy's heart soaring. His breath hitching with both fear and excitement. 

Santa was here! In his home! On Christmas Eve!

God he really wished he could wake his momma up so that he can share this moment with her. She would've been just as excited to meet Santa Claus as he was. The way her eyes would light up with glee when she told him stories about Santa and Christmas and Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer. Rudolph being their favorite story of them all.

He can already imagine what a bumbling mess she would’ve been if she ever came face to face with the man she had spent so many years telling him about. Her face would be red like a tomato while she stuttered with her words. Giggling almost every five seconds like some of the girls in his class, while reaching up to play with her glasses.

And mommy would've been standing off to the side, hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes at how silly momma was being. But she would still have that secret smile on her face. It’s the same smile she likes to give him before he has his goodnight kiss. The only time it isn't directed to him being the times she gives it to momma whenever she isn't looking or paying attention. 

He sighed with guilt. Maybe he can ask Santa if he could leave her and mommy a present too. He knows grownups don't get gifts from him anymore because they are too old. But maybe he can convince him to let that rule slide for both his mommies. Then momma won't feel too sad about not meeting him.

With that final thought in mind, Carter nodded his head with determination and took slow leisure steps out of his bedroom. Clutching Pooh bear just a little tighter against his chest the closer he got to the staircase.

As he took the first few steps down, he was soon able to notice the brightness coming from down below. Santa had turned on the lights from the living room. 

Well, the man clearly didn't know whose home he just walked into. 

Anymore noise and momma would be up in a flash thanks to her amazing hearing. And if momma wakes up, then so will mommy and that is definitely not how he wanted this whole night to go. 

Now he HAD to go down and speak to Santa. Or risk waking up his parents and not only get caught out of bed red-handed, but also risk the chance of scarring Santa away before he could officially meet him. 

Especially if mommy gets that angry look on her face that scares even momma sometimes. 

Carter took slow tentative steps down the staircase. Still careful not to make too much noise as he went. Just because Santa didn't have a clue on how to be sneaky and quiet, didn't mean that Carter should be the one to accidentally wake his mommies because of his own carelessness.

He took a slow deep breath once he made it to the bottom of the stairs. He had his own nerves to settle, a man in a red suit to meet, and his mommies to watch out for. He could do this. Just breathe in and breathe out like momma had taught him to do whenever he got nervous. 

Once he had his breathing under control, he stalked across the small narrow hallway that lead directly to the kitchen and living room.

He began to worry when he saw that both lights from both rooms have been turned on. And now there is absolutely no way that momma would sleep through the sound of heavy boots clacking against the wooden floor. 

How this man managed to deliver toys without ever getting caught by anyone else was suddenly beyond him. 

Incompetent people, his mommy would say. And Carter giggled at the thought. 

The sound of soft laughter is what made him stop dead in his tracks. It was an all too familiar sound that he's heard many many times. Usually only at home.

No….no it couldn't be. 

He took another step closer when that same laugh came again, followed by an even louder sound of clacking boots that seemed to be moving a lot closer with each slow step.

“My, my, well if it isn't the one and only legendary Santa Claus…” He heard his mommy’s amused voice say.

Uh-oh.

What on earth was mommy doing in there?! Did she want to meet Santa too? 

And how did she even make it to the living room without making a peep? He'd made sure to keep an ear out for his mommies almost as soon as they had left his bedroom. There was no way he wouldn't have heard her!

He could hear the small chime of silver bells rattle with each step Santa took. Well if the man didn't mind that his mommy had stayed up late to catch him, then he certainly won't mind Carter.

The young boy closed his eyes for a moment and mustered up as much courage as he can. This is the moment he has been waiting for almost his entire life. He gave Pooh bear a quick little squeeze before exhaling and opening his eyes.

He then very slowly leaned forward and poked his little head out to survey his surroundings. 

The lights had been slightly dimmed from the living room, but he was easily able to spot the sight of his mommy standing just a few feet away from him. Her back only slightly facing him. 

She was still wearing the same white blouse and grey sweatpants she had on that same night before she put him down to bed. 

Though her face wasn't fully facing him, he could still see her bright smile as she looked just beyond their Christmas tree.

Carter already knowing exactly who she was looking at and followed her line of sight so that he too could finally get a good look himself. 

In just a few quick strides Santa was standing in front of her. A giant bag full of presents slung right over his shoulder. It was only a moment later when Santa dropped the bag right at their feet, and Carter was able to finally set his eyes on him.

The first thing that caught him off guard, were the boots. Since when did Santa wear red? 

They weren't exactly the black snow boots his momma had described whenever she told stories about him. 

And speaking of red, what happened to his suit?

When did he trade in his red coat and trousers for a blue skin tight suit with a red skirt and cape?

And when on Earth did he sport a “S” logo on his chest that almost looked exactly like the one he’s seen on…on…

Supergirl?

No way…

There, in his own living room, stood the Maid of Might herself. The Girl of Steel. The one who carried an entire airplane on her own shoulders, saving his aunty Alex’s life, and came out to National City as a superhero just a few months ago. Carter’s own personal idol, other than his mommies of course, was standing in his living room with nothing more than a smile on her face and a bag full of presents.

The only thing different from the heroes usual attire being the red Santa hat she had dawned on her head. 

Before he could even fully register what was going, Supergirl was laughing and wrapping her arms around his mommy’s waist with a grin leveling the same one on the other woman’s face.

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Danvers-Grant.” He heard Supergirl say, just as she drew his mother even closer.

“Merry Christmas, Supergirl.” His mommy said, placing her own arms around the hero’s neck.

“I believe a ‘thank you’ is in order for delivering these presents.” Mommy said, “I don't know how I could ever repay you for going through all the trouble.” 

Supergirl chuckled as she moved a few of mommy’s hairs behind her ear. 

“Oh I'm sure I can think of some way for you to express your gratitude.” The hero grinned as she looked up at the mistletoe momma had hung up earlier that day.

Mommy looked up too and laughed as she looked back Supergirl with a sly grin.

Carter's mind was still reeling from everything that was going on in front of him. Having no idea what to do about the fact that his favorite superhero was here delivering a bag of presents, grabbing onto his mommy and laughing, and meanwhile, neither Santa or his momma were anywhere to be found.

And yet, just when he thought his brain might explode with all these thoughts and questions that had the wheels in his head turning at an impossible speed, a wrench was thrown right into the mix when he sees Mommy cupping Supergirl’s face and tilting her head up for a kiss.

It was nothing like those little hello or goodbye kisses mommy gives to family or friends or even him. 

No, this was a kiss that he's only seen mommy give momma. Right on the mouth. Which was exactly what Mommy was doing right now. Kissing Supergirl. On the mouth. In the middle of their living room.

Before he could even think, Carter was stepping forward, gawking at the two adults, who had yet to realize his presence.

It was his quiet, “Supergirl?” that had the two women pulling away from eachother in a blink of an eye.

Supergirl nearly tripping over the bag presents on the floor in her attempt to put some distance between herself and Cat.

“C-Carter!” the two managed to stutter in unison.

Cat not-so-subtly wiping her lips with the back of her hand, and Kara nervously smoothing out the fabric of her skirt as the two looked at Carter like a pair of deer caught in headlights.

The boy's eyes widened in shock, not even paying attention to the guilty and slightly flushed expression on their faces as he registers the fact Supergirl just said his name. The fact that she actually knows his name, had his heart beating faster than a Jack Rabbit.

Supergirl must have sensed his frenzy when she took a small step forward and eyed him nervously.

“Umm..hey there Carter. You okay there, bud?” She asked, bending down on her knees at a pretty reasonable distance from him.

Knowing all too well about his issues with personal space. Especially with strangers.

The look of concern in her eyes right away reminding him of his momma. How she too is somehow always able to sense whenever something was wrong with him.

Noticing that he was still looking at them completely dumbstruck, drew Cat forward as well. Looking equally concerned and hesitant as the woman standing next to her.

“Carter, honey?” his mother's soft voice bringing him out of his momentary mental relapse as he looked back and forth between the two. His eyes darting to the bag on the floor before settling on Supergirl.

“S-...Supergirl.” he breathed out in awe. “Y-you’re..Santa Claus?”

Her eyes was went wide for a second before looking back at the bag she had just hauled into the living room, before exhaling an airy laugh. 

Whether it was out of relief that he hadn't figured out who she really was, or the new wave of fear that she might say something that might compromise the boy’s firm believe in Santa Claus, she still wasn't sure of yet.

“Uhhh n-no. I'm not..I'm not Santa Claus. No, umm-you see, I-”

“But you brought presents.” Carter argued. “And you're wearing his hat.” The boy pointed at Supergirl's head.

“Well sweetheart, what happened was that Santa couldn't make it here tonight.” Cat tried to explain.

“He couldn't?” Carter repeated, his face falling a little in disappointment.

“It's not that he couldn't.” Kara was quick to jump in.

“I-I caught him making his way over here while I was flying by.” She said, “And I asked him if I could bring the presents myself. As a way to say thank you to your mom,” she turns to Cat before returning her focus to Carter, “..for all the help she and her company have given me these past few months. I hope that was okay with you?” Kara asked hesitantly. 

Believing her explanation, Carter right away nodded his head. All his shock quickly replaced with childish glee at the thought that Supergirl herself took the time out of her busy schedule to deliver their Christmas presents personally to their home. It was more than a dream come true! 

Supergirl smiled and sighed in relief at his quick understanding. 

“Well I'm glad. Because I also wanted to give you a little gift myself.” she rose up back on her feet and walked towards the red bag. 

Carter's eyes went wide at her sentence and he watched as she reach inside and pulled out a small red neatly wrapped box tied together with a blue ribbon. She handed him the gift, took a step back and waited. 

“Go ahead Carter, open it.” His mommy smiled and encouraged him. 

The boy set Pooh bear down on the floor before shredding off the ribbon and wrapping paper. Inside, was a small white box. And inside that box, sat a tiny wrist watch. 

To anyone else, it looked like a normal watch with the “S” logo designed right in the middle of it, but to Carter, he knew exactly what it was and what it's used for. All thanks to Uncle James, who so happened to have almost the exact same watch on his own wrist.

He look up Supergirl expectantly, waiting for her to confirm what he already knew.

Her smile brightens at the clear look of excitement written all over his face.

“It's a special watch, one I'm sure you've seen on Superman's friend, James Olsen.” Supergirl leaned down and took the watch. 

“You click this button right here,”she pointed to the side of the watch for Carter to see, “And it'll send out a signal to me that'll tell me exactly where you are. And I'll be there as fast as I can. But Carter,” she looked into his eyes with a serious expression.

“You can only push this button if you really need me. It's just for emergencies. I've already given one to your mommy as well, but I really wanted you to have it for whenever you're in trouble. Understood?” she asked.

Carter nodded his head vigorously. Still unable to believe that this was all even happening.

“What do you say, Carter?” His Mommy piped up from behind them. 

He looked up at Supergirl, then back down at the device he was cradling with both his hands, before looking at the caped hero. He took a step forward and latched himself onto Supergirl.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” was all he repeated over and over again as he pressed his cheek tightly against her stomach.

Kara smiled at Cat before leaning forward and returning Carter's hug with the same enthusiasm. 

“I'm so glad you liked it.” she ruffled his hair playfully once they pulled apart. “I just want you guys to be safe....no matter what.” she said, glancing up at Cat, who nodded in understanding. Knowing exactly how important it was to Kara to do everything she can to ensure the safety of their family. And be prepared for whatever danger is thrown at them.

Carter took a few steps back and observed his new gift with a big smile on his face. The two watched with adoration as he fiddled with the object.

He paused for a second as another thought passed his mind, causing him to frown as he looked back up at his mommy and Supergirl.

“You kissed my mommy.” Carter pointed out, suddenly.

And just like that, the smile on their faces quickly vanished as they looked at each other wearily.

The younger blonde was all out of ideas, so it was all up to Cat to get them out of this without revealing the hero's identity or making her son think that she would ever cheat on his other mother…with her alter ego.

“Yes… I kissed her.” Cat began, “I wanted to express my gratitude to her for bringing our gifts.” 

“But you kissed her on the mouth, you only kiss momma on the mouth.” Carter replied, scratching his head in confusion.

“Right well..sometimes friends who have umm.. Well, people who are very good friends can express their...thanks...in that way.” She managed to utter out, hoping that that would be explanation enough for him to forget about what he saw. And hopefully not go telling any of his classmates that his mother had kissed Supergirl.

“Then how come you don't kiss uncle James or uncle Winn or aunty Lucy on the mouth when you say thank you to them? They're not your friends?” Carter asked.

The snortle that escaped the young hero’s throat, had Cat sending her a menacing glare that had Kara doing her best to contain the smile that was threatening to pass her lips at the sound of Carter asking his mother why she hasn't kissed his uncles or aunt on the lips yet.

Cat cleared her throat before smiling back at her son, who continued to stare at her curiously. 

“Not those kind of friends, sweetheart. It's a little complicated to explain to you right now. You'll understand a little better when you're a lot older.” Cat said.

And by older, she meant once Carter reached the age she and Kara believed would be the right time to come out and tell him the truth about who Kara really is.

Carter seemed to understand what she meant. Filing this under the adult category in his brain with all the other questions he's asked in the past that are yet to be answered due to his age.

“Okay.” Was his simple reply as he focused his attention back to the watch in his hands.

“Well then,” Supergirl clapped her hands together, “I should probably get going.” She motioned awkwardly to the open balcony door right behind her.

“Yes, you should.” Cat nodded, “Again, thank you for delivering our presents.”

“Ah, it was no biggie.” Supergirl shrugged her shoulders and beamed at Carter. 

“I'll see you around little man. Be a good boy and behave.” She began taking a few steps back.

But before she could make it to the door, Carter was already tangling his hands around her waist and giving her another tight embrace. One she easily returned just like the first time.

“Bye Supergirl!” He waved at her enthusiastically, just as she stepped out onto the balcony.

She turned back around and looked at the two, grinning from ear to ear.

“Merry Christmas, you guys!” she said as she took off into the sky, fast enough for Carter to lose sight of her and not see which direction she went.

It was only after Cat had already closed the balcony door, that he heard the sound of footsteps padding down the hallway from behind them.

His momma entering the living room just a few short seconds later, wearing nothing but a large red Christmas-themed hoodie, and a pair of black sweatpants. Her hair tied up in a messy ponytail as usual and her glasses hanging a little too low from the crook of her nose.

She quickly pushed them further up and looked between the two in bewilderment.

“Hey, what's all the ruckus going on down here?” She asked, a little breathless. 

“Momma!” Carter sprinted towards her and threw his arms around Kara, just as she lifted him up off the ground.

“You just missed her momma! She was here! She was here in our living room! And she brought presents! And she gave me this cool watch that I can use to call her when I push this button right here!” Carter gestures to the watch in his hand. “But I can only use it when I'm in trouble and she gave one to mommy too and she-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, kiddo. Who are we talking about here?” Kara asks as she sets her son back down.

“Supergirl!” Carter waves his arms up and down enthusiastically.

“Supergirl?” Kara asked in mock confusion as she looked at Cat from behind, giving her a knowing smirk before Carter spoke up again.

“Yeah Supergirl, momma! She was so cool! She had her cape and her “S” logo and everything! She even had a Santa hat too cause its Christmas and she brought us that bag of presents,” he points to the large bag by the tree, “all the way from Santa cause she wanted to say thank you to mommy for helping her be Supergirl and mommy kissed her on the mouth like she does with you since they're good friends!” Carter managed to say all in one huge breath.

“Oh did she now?” Kara raised her eyebrows at that and smiled.

She extend end her arms out and picked Carter up once more. The boy wrapping his arms around her neck as he smiled back at her. 

“Well isn't mommy so lucky for getting a kiss from Supergirl?” Kara eyed her wife, who only rolled her eyes, and shook her head with a smile.

“Yeah I guess.” Carter shrugged, too distracted by his watch to care. “Look at my watch momma! It looks just like the one uncle James has!”

“It sure does.” Kara took the object from his hands and inspected it as if it's the first time she has ever seen it.

Before he could respond, Carter felt a large yawn coming on. Kara giving him a knowing look as soon as he tried to stifle it. 

“On that note,” Cat came forward and ruffled her son’s hair. 

“It is way past your bedtime, Mister.” 

She stood beside Kara as both looked at him with stern expressions.

Carter at least having the sense to look ashamed for sneaking out of bed so late.

“Sorry mommies.” He said in a low tone, looking down at floor.

“You are forgiven.” Cat nods her head. 

“Just as long as you don't do it again. Okay?” Kara looks at him expectantly. 

Carter looks up and nods. “Okay.” He mumbled.

With that, Kara’s sunny smile was back. “Alrighty then! Let's get you and Pooh here back to bed then.” Kara bends down to grab the abandoned stuffed animal off the floor and handing him back to Carter. 

With Pooh bear and his gift from Supergirl tucked safely in his arms, Carter lets himself be carried back to his bedroom. 

His little head leaning against Kara’s strong shoulder as she walked them back up the stairs. Cat following close behind them. 

Unlike the first time earlier that night, Carter finally allows sleep to overtake him the second Kara places his head on his pillow. Leaving his watch on top of the nightstand next to his bed and tucking Pooh under the covers with Carter.

The two moms stayed their for a few moments, admiring the sight of their sweet little boy resting so peacefully after the long day that he's had. Both giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before stepping out and shutting the door behind them. 

“Well that could've been a disaster.” Cat released a long breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

“I'll say.” Kara sighed in relief, dipping her head down to give Cat a quick peck on the lips to celebrate their small little victory. 

Once they parted, Kara was chuckling and poking at Cat’s chest playfully. 

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you go snogging Supergirl?” Kara says in mock accusation. 

She wraps her arms against the older woman and tugs her closer while Cat runs her palms up against firm biceps before wrapping her arms fully around Kara’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I just couldn't resist that Supergirl charm. Not to mention those amazing legs and that sexy cape. She’s quite the temptation.” Cat smirked. 

“Hmm, yeah, I guess I see your point.” Kara grinned as she pressed her forehead against her wife’s. “I know that suit can be a bit of a turn on.”

“Ughhh,” Cat groaned, “You have no idea.” 

Kara laughed, and Cat smiled as she untied Kara’s ponytail and let her blonde hair fall loose around her shoulders and back. 

A wicked grin spreading across her face as she moved closer and brushed her lips against Kara’s ear.

“How about I make it up to you hmm? I’m sure I can think of some very creative, gratifying ways to get you to forgive me.” She whispered lowly into her ears. 

Lips curling even further at how easily Kara tensed at those words before she looked back into beautiful blue eyes that right away sparked with mischief. 

“Well I certainly love the sound of that.” Kara ran her hands up and down Cat’s back. 

And before anything else could be said, Cat was on her tippie toes and capturing Kara’s soft lips with her own. Reveling in the strong arms that wrapped around her tiny waist and hoisted her up very easily of the ground. 

Cat instinctively wrapping her legs around her wife’s waist, deepening the kiss as she was carried back into their master bedroom. 

Never once breaking away, even when Kara fumbled to get the door open, until they were finally inside and Kara was floating them towards their king sized bed. Gently depositing Cat down below her before settling down herself and straddling her hips. 

“Before you make up for kissing my alter ego, I'd like to give you my Christmas present first.” Kara smiled at the woman lying beneath her. 

“As you wish, my Christmas angel.” Cat murmured with a pleasant smile.

Kara reached her hand out to caress Cat’s beautiful flawless cheeks. Looking into golden hazel eyes that stared right back up at her. Her eyes filled with so much love and tenderness that, even after all these years, still took Kara’s breath away. 

That familiar warmth in her chest that reminded her that this was her life now. And that this was the extraordinary woman she has been given the gift of sharing it with. 

“Merry Christmas, Cat.” She was barely even able to choke out with all the emotions currently overtaking her. 

Cat reached her own hand up as well, caressing the lines of Kara’s jaw as she too marveled the sight of the woman that held her gaze. Her guardian angel. She smiled. 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you guys think?  
> I'm swarley-el-grant on tumblr if you ever wanna stop by and chat about anything!


End file.
